It is known to provide so-called Location Based Services (LBS) in cellular communication networks, such as cellular wireless telephone networks. Such services typically comprise mechanisms for estimating the location of a terminal, e.g. with the help of a Global Positioning System (GPS) or a Mobile Positioning System (MPS) that may use Cell-ID information or algorithms based on timing advances and for a triangulation for determining the position of a terminal. Based on the knowledge of the terminal's location, specific location based services can be offered to said terminal, e.g. alert messages for upcoming road traffic hazards or indications toward deviations to circumvent traffic jams.
It is furthermore known to broadcast information with the help of so-called Cell Broadcast Services (CBS), in order to distribute information to terminals within one or more cells. The respective terminals have to enable the listening of the respective broadcast channel. A so-called Multimedia Broadcast and Multi-Cast Service (MBMS) is known that provides a broadband broadcast to mobile terminals. On an application layer, a file transmission using e.g. FLUTE (File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport) or a streaming transmission using RTP (Real Time Transport Protocol) may be used to transmit content to terminals.
Furthermore, emergency services are known, in which upon receiving an emergency message from a mobile terminal, a determination of the location of said terminal is made, in order to e.g. be able to send help to that location, for example in the form of an ambulance.